Their Worst Plan Ever
by ArcherAndIceWolf
Summary: Lars and his friends are in a funk and people have stopped fearing them. So they decide to do the worst prank they can think of, which is...kidnaping. and just who do they kidnap? Reggie, thats who! What happens when Lars and Reggie, in a close space, start developing feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I remember watching Rocket Power when I was just a little wolf pup, and suddenly BAM, it started airing again! Only now I've started shipping two people that I NEVER would have thought of. Reggie and Lars! So since there weren't nearly enough stories for them, I shall write one myself! Please give to me your reviews and ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rocket Power or its characters.**

It was a normal day in beautiful Ocean Shores, the smell of the sea strong, the feel of sand everywhere, and the sound of the seagulls in the background. There was always something to do in this town, from the shark free ocean, to the amusement park, to the skate park! But despite all this activity, there are still three boys in the town who were at this very moment bored out of their minds. And this is where the story begins.

000

"Oh man, there's nothing to do," Lars moaned as he leaned back against the pillar under the boardwalk.

"We could go to MadTown," Pi suggested halfheartedly.

"Too many little dorks," Lars grumbled.

"The amusement park?" Pi asked, shifting the sand with his fingers as he lay on his side.

"The lines," Lars complained.

"*Sigh* The beach?" he asked, ready to give up.

"It's TOO HOT," Lars shouted to the world, now just wanting to complain. Sputz, who had been silent this whole time, now groaned in agreement. All three of them left out a long sigh. Lars grabbed at his head is frustration and then suddenly stood up, startling his buds.

"We're in a funk! We haven't vandalized anything, broken anything, heck we haven't even done any good pranks," Lars ranted as he paced around "People have stopped fearing us! Remember how those little kids didn't even stand aside for us?" he continued, referring to a moment early that day.

"Yeah you're right. I even heard my mom talking to my paps last night. She was saying that she thinks that I'm starting to *gulp* 'settle down' with my behaver," Pi panicked and Sputz gasped in horror.

"That can't happen! We'll never 'settle down'! We gotta do something, something big! We've gotta come up with the meanest, nastiest prank of our lives!" Lars stated, a sick determination in his eyes.

"Blubba what?" Sputz asked.

"Yeah, and to who," Pi asked. Right at that moment, a shower of dirty water splashed down on them from above. They looked up to see Otto, Reggie, Sam, and Lars's own brother Twister, who had a camera in his hands, looking down at them through the gaps the boardwalk.

"Hey you little dorks! We're SO gonna get you for this," Pi and Sputz waved their fists angrily at the laughing kids as they ran off. But Lars just smirked.

"Well now we know who's gonna be our victims. We just need to figure out what to do."

0000

The three trouble makers walked away from the ice-cream vendor, the melting treats already covering most of their faces. They had spent the whole day thinking of want their prank should be, wondering what the worst things a person could do were. So far on the list were: killing (NEVER doing that), stealing (do that one TOO often), beating people up (there were only so many hours in a day). So far they couldn't figure out anything good.

"Grrr! This is so annoying!" Lars gritted his teeth.

"Yeah, almost as annoying as all those little twerps combined! If only we could get rid of them, or at least one," Pi agreed, licking at his ice-cream. Lars suddenly skedded to stop, a truly evil idea forming in his dark, little brain.

"That's it, we get rid of one! We kidnap one of them and then have the others go crazy with "worry" and "concern", hahahahah!" he laughed evilly.

"But Lars bro, couldn't we get arrested for that," Pi asked nervously.

"Then…then we can wear masks or something, I don't know! But this prank will still be our best work ever," Lars said, waving his arms in front of him, as if he could see it now. But he caught the sight of his two minions taking unsure glances at each other, and became angry.

"What, are you two scared? Do you need mommy and daddy to hold you? You're either with me, or against me! Which one is it," he threated, and the two boys knew better than to be against him.

"W-we're with you boss," Pi stutter, hold his hands up as Sputz nodded franticly.

"That's better! Now who do we kidnap," Lars said thoughtfully and he scratched his chin.

"How about that little dork in the glasses? He's an easy target."

"Nah, that screwball mom of his probably has some kind of tracker on him. Hmm, my mom will go hysterical if it's Twister. So it has to be a Rocket. And I think I know which one," Lars smirked darkly.

 **The plan is set! What's gonna happen next? You'll how to wait and see! Now if you'll excuse me, I need sleep. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Their Worst Plan Ever! Chapter 2

 **Thank you to the people who reviewed, it made me very happy. Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rocket Power, if I did Lars and Reggie would be together.**

RIIIIIIIIIINNNNG!

The bell rang, signalling a kid's favourite moment: when school ends for the summer. The children of Ocean Shore burst out of the school doors, yelling in excitement as they thought of sleeping in, no homework, and staying up late.

"Oh man, I can't wait for tonight," Reggie told Trish and Sherry as they walked.

"I know right, it's gonna be a lot of fun," Trish agreed. Otto and Twister suddenly skated near the girls, with Sam just trying not to fall off.

"Ha! Yeah right, it's gonna be LAME," Otto mocked. The girls stopped as the two annoying boys started skating in a circle around them. Sam, being smart, decided not to join them in teasing Reggie and her friends.

"Oh please Rocket Boy, you're just upset that you can't come to the sleepover," said Reggie with her hands on her hips.

"A night of makeovers, sappy movies and talking about boys? No thank you!" Otto laughed as Twister made 'EW' noises and pretended to be sick. The boys skated away before the girls could react, with Sam giving them an apologetic shrug.

"Argh! See why I can't wait for tonight," Reggie sighed.

"Don't sweat it Reg. We'll see you later okay," Sherry waved goodbye as the girls went their separate ways.

 **(That evening)**

"Bye dad! I'm leaving now," Reggie called from the door, holding her sleeping bag under one arm and her overnight bag on her back.

"You sure you don't want me to drive you," Ray asked as he poked his head out from the kitchen.

"No thanks, I'm good," Reggie replied.

"Well just be careful. And have fun," Ray told her. Reggie waved before she closed door and started the trip to Trish's house. It wasn't too far away and she liked walking by herself every now and then.

The street lights were just flickering on when she had the strange feeling of being watched. She stopped and looked around, but it was dinner time and she was the only one outside right now. Shaking her head she kept walking, but had only taken a few steps when she heard something. Reggie stopped again and this time, she saw a bush rustling on the side of the road.

"Otto, if that's you trying to scare me then you're in big trouble," Reggie called out annoyed. Listening closely, she could hear hush voices whispering and snickering from the bush.

"Otto, Twister, I'm gonna womp you," Reggie growled as she made her way to the bush and pushes the branches out of the way. Two figures crouched in the shadows of the bush, trying not to laugh as they looked at her. It was dark and she couldn't see them very well, but she knew that these two WERE NOT her brother and her friend.

"What?" Reggie took a step backward, freaked out and more than a little surprised. Before she could say anything else however, someone grabbed her overnight bag, keeping her in place. Reggie struggled to shrug the bag straps off but before she could one of the guys from the bushes grabbed her hands. Reggie couldn't see his face because of the ski mask he was wearing but that didn't matter anyway. She pushed her legs off the ground and kicked at him with as much force as possible. It hit him square in the chest and he fell on his back.

"OW! That hurt," the guy whined. Wait...Reggie knew that voice.

"Quick, grab her legs," the guy holding her from behind ordered. She knew that voice too! Before she could scream for help, the boy from the back covered her mouth and one of his friends grabbed her legs. They all ran away from the houses as fast as they could, which was quite awkward while carrying Reggie. She was so shocked that she only thought to bite the boy's hand when they stopped near some bikes. The boy yelped and let go, which caused his friends to let go too. Reggie flopped onto the ground. The lead boy sat on top of her, so that she couldn't get up.

"HEY! Lars, what do you think you are doing!" she yelled and the three boys froze.

"Yeah, I know it's you guys! Now what are you doing!" she thrashed about, trying to throw Lars off.

"I guess the jig is up fella's." They all took off their masks.

"Don't worry turp, we'll explain everything when we get to our club house," Lars told her as he duck taped one of her hands to one of his. "Which reminds me," he nodded to Pie, who gave him his ski mask. Lars placed the ski mask on Reggie's head, the wrong way round so that she didn't have any eye holes, but was careful to make sure it didn't cover her nose and mouth.

"We can't have you knowing where it is, can we?" Lars laughed. He got up and, with much difficultly, dragged Reggie onto his bike with him. Having one of her hands taped to his, she was forced to be close to him as he rode.

"Now be good. I'm not going to go slow so if you make me crash, we're both going down," he warned her. Reggie was smart enough to understand this and decided she would make a break for it once they got to this club house of theirs.

And with that, the boys sped off.

 **I would very much like to hear your thoughts, so please review. I am sorry if it seems too rushed.**

 **IceWolf out!**


End file.
